ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Cameron
Duncan Cameron was abducted for the . He claims to have experienced time travel anomalies, as well as teleporting to the planet Mars. Abduction From 1960 to 1970, many children throughout the United States, were enrolled in the program. It was offered to the public, as early as 1960, offering improved learning abilities and IQ scores. Most of the children who were enrolled, usually came from parents with military backgrounds. Men in Black evaluated all of the children who were enrolled in the program, at least by the early 70s. When they determined which child would best serve programs, they would abduct those children at the appropriate age. Duncan Cameron's first was at the age of twelve, in 1963. He experienced altered states by a walk-in on August 12th. Cameron's abilities fits the profile of a child who would have been enrolled in the program, as early as 1960. It was later discovered that Cameron's father had a level 7 clearance with the Pentagon in the 1980s. In the mid '70s, Cameron was the the target of Men in Black. He was abducted and taken to an underground facility at Camp Hero. They inducted Cameron into the Montauk Project, and forced him to be an experiment of the Montauk Chair. He was the principle experimentee among others who were used. Finally in 1983, Cameron was able to break away from the project, and reintegrate into society. They then created the show Stranger Things based on his story. Montauk Project Many MKULTRA programs, like and , were used as platforms to prepare individuals for the secretive space-time program. In 1982 to 1983, Cameron was assigned to the "Stargate", a space-time portal that was built from the technology of the Chronovisor. Cameron was deployed with military science teams who engaged in teleportation time-jumps to the planet Mars. Project Pegasus, under , was also deployed in rotation with the other project teams. On Duncan Cameron's last trip, in January 1983, he was drawn into disregarding teleportation protocols by going through the portal by-himself on a deviated "time-tunnel" course. It landed him into an otherworld dimension, where he came into contact with the "creators" of a "power-source" located at Montauk, that was most likely used in the experiments. The "creators" wanted this technology returned to them, so they held Cameron hostage. "They" then made contact with a leader of Montauk operations to make an exchange: Cameron, for the technology. Montauk complied. Junior Upon Cameron's return, he was experiencing trauma, and his body was going through abnormal changes. Soon thereafter, Cameron was drawn into shutting down the project. Under extreme , he summoned "Junior" from an inter-dimensional realm, into the current physical world. Junior was manifested as a large malevolent "hairy" beast, resembling what could be taken as, a "Sasquach". It wreaked havoc in the underground Montauk facility destroying equipment and inflicting harm on the people inside. After the situation was contained, Cameron's memory was wiped, and the project came to a halt. Timeline * 1951 Jun 28 - Born * c. 1962 - Suspected to be enrolled in the commercially offered, course * 1963 Aug 12 - Experienced altered states (a "planned" walk-in) * c. 1975 - Abducted by the Men in Black, and forced into the Montauk Project as an experiment * 1982 - Teleported several times to an abandoned massive ancient underground Mars habitat. Travelled through a celestial tunnel. The space-time tunnel was illuminated. Recovered Martian records and religious looking artifacts. * 1983 Jan - Held hostage by the "creators" of the technology that was used at Montauch * 1983 Jan/March- invoked "Junior"; Cameron's memory wiped; Re-integrated back into society * 1983 Aug - Montauk operations halted; Underground facility may have officially shut down. ;After memory wipe * 1985 Aug - reunited with Al Bielek (Ed Cameron) * 1986 - reunited with Investors * PSYCORE Category:Space-time travel Category:Abductions